


Two Thousand Years Later

by setter_soul



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dreams, Drinking, High School, M/M, Mild Smut, School Life, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setter_soul/pseuds/setter_soul
Summary: It was a... weird... dream.It was a dream that described a whole other story. A dream that told me about the past that I, at first, couldn't recognize at all - but once I noticed that the man who's face I whilst the past me died was the same man who taught my math class, Mr. Ackerman, I knew it was something I needed to tell him. Quickly did I realize the past me and him were in a relationship, and quickly did I fall in love with him all over again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [/ERERI/ ~ We meet again, 2000 years later ~](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/281157) by Aminachan016. 



> d i s c l a i m e r
> 
> \- obviously this fanfiction, and i do not own the shingeki no kyojin manga/tv series/movie etc
> 
> n o t e 
> 
> \- every main/side character is a recarnation from the canon setting.

"Captain...?"

It was dark. It was cold. It was wet; raining. I could feel all the warmth leaving me as he towered over me with the unforgettable frown on his dull face, but my squinting hazel-blue  **(i really cant find out)**  eyes could notice the tears streaming down his pale cheeks. Other people were around me, too. Mikasa had covered her face with the scarlet scarf I gave her, crying into it as Armin locked fingers with my right hand. My other friends and acquaintances stood away, watching with either shock or sadness.

Levi's eyes trailed up to the other people. "We can't let this distract us. We're still in dear danger. Get back to work." He said more coldly than usual, anger and denial hinting his voice. I struggled to breathe, my vision blurring at the sight of cold blood all over my body. My chest, my hands, my face and neck and arms. They nodded and Levi remained beside me, clutching my hand tightly. "Eren, you dumbass..." He muttered half to himself.

"W-what happened?" I managed to hoarsely stutter out, causing him to freeze for a moment before explaining in a firm voice.

"The Colossal bit into the back of your nape, including your human form. Your body won't regenerate..."

_Bertolt, huh..._

I grunted and tried to stand up. Levi looked at me for a moment before swinging me over his shoulder and escaping the ground in his 3rd maneuver gear to the trees. He set me down and wiped the tears from his face. Seeing the person who I thought never had any tears in him crying, not to mention the love of my life, shocked me a lot. Cries of battle and slashing blades and yowling Titans were heard in the background. "I'm sorry, Captain."

"It's not your fault." He replied, his voice soft with guilt now. "It's mine. Don't be sorry, please."  

I quickly remembered that he took the role of protecting me as I were to fight the Colossal again. The rain hid his tears as he grabbed my cheeks and raised my head, slowly leaving a kiss on my forehead. A small smile appeared on my face even though it killed me to move at all. He pulled my limp body up into a hug and I tried to wrap my arms back around him.

"You made a giant change in humanity." He told me quietly. A long silence passed despite the pouring rain and fighting noises coming from around us. "You made a giant change in my life, and so many others. I'm so sorry for not being able to get him."

I closed my eyes slowly as I couldn't find the strength to even keep them open. His hands gripped onto my bloody shirt, moving over my cuts and wounds. I could tell he wanted to scream, his body was trembling violently, he had to sniffle every few seconds, and his fingers tightened their grip on me. 

"It's okay, Levi..." I croaked, my throat burning like the sun. It was painful to do anything. 

"It's not okay, because now you're about to die." Levi hissed, half to himself. Another shaking smile appeared on my face.

"Maybe it was my time..."

"Maybe it wasn't."

I rasped out a chuckle. "Well, anyway, Levi..." I paused and forced myself to open my eyes, which caused him to pull out of the hug and stare straight into my dulling gaze as well. "Even if I'm dead, I'll always be there."

"You cheesy piece of shit," He sighed but smiled in return, leaving a full kiss on my chapped, bloody lips. "I love you."

"I love you too..." I murmured. I stood there for a moment, not minding all of the knives of agony that were stabbed into multiple parts of my body, just focusing on Levi's emotional face. A smile of suffering, tears of regret, blood plastered on his lips and face and hands. Finally, I couldn't fight it any longer; my eyes closed and I tried to whisper out a "thank you" but it was faded and gurgled with the blood bubbling in my dying throat. The last thing I could see in front of me was darkness, and before that it was Levi's crying simper in front of me. 

To my relief, all the pain in my broken body and mind disappeared suddenly. My senses were cut off, and I couldn't feel for myself anymore. I couldn't think for myself, I couldn't control anything, I couldn't think anything. I couldn't really do anything overall. What was happening? Is this what death is like? Can I even go back to Earth to keep my promise with Levi?

I was nervous.

I was scared.

I was cold.

I couldn't do anything. 

I couldn't keep my promise.

I couldn't fight back.

I couldn't be angry at Levi for not keeping me alive. I know he loved me more than anything else in the world.

I was mad at myself, really.

I was the one who was supposed to be sorry, Levi.

_"Maybe it was my time..."_

_"Maybe it wasn't."_

 

 

_"I'm sorry, Levi, I really really am."_ Was the last thing I had thought in my entire life.


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...a lot of ooc for armin im sorry-

A sudden gasp awakes me. For a moment I let the back of my head sink back into my fluffy pillow. Where am I, again? Oh right, my room. I continue to slowly adjust to my room from the magnificent dream I had just witnessed. Finally, I pull myself up and glance at the small black alarm clock beside me. 5:01. Why did I wake up so early? Usually I woke up late and slept past my alarm, causing my sister to wake me up.

 _Ah well._ I think as I crawl out of my futon.  _Might as well take the long route to school._ I quickly take a shower and dress into my itchy school uniform, and then walk downstairs to where my sister, Mia, is already eating her low-carb and high-protein breakfast. She looks up at me with confusion and shock.

“You finally decide to wake up early?” She asks me dully.

“No, it happened against my will.” I mutter and walk into the kitchen.

“Weird dream?” She guesses. I flinch and sigh with a nod. “What was it about?”

“Ah, just something… I’m not really sure.” I lie while I decide to grab some sugary cereal, like always. “Someone died, and there were giants and stuff.”

“Sounds like something I learned in history.” She replies. “You know, the three walls? I think you were absent, but, we’re starting a project on it.”

“Wall Maria, Rose, and Sina?” I guess, and she replies with a quiet ‘yes’. “Oh, no, those weren’t in the dream. But I saw those giants..what’re they called again, Titans?”

“Yeah.”

_Weird… There was nobody famous named Levi they taught us about. Nor Eren… It’s cool that there was a person named Eren who could turn into a Titan, though! Although a lot of people could..._

“Well, I’m about to go. Do you want to walk to walk to school with me?”

“Obviously.” I couldn’t help but smile as I ate my breakfast quickly. “Just wait a moment, I’m almost done.” I said with a mouth full of cereal.

“Okay. I’ll grab your umbrella and coat.” She tells me after she sits up and walks to the coat hanger, where we also put our umbrellas.

“Thanks.” I reply with a call from the kitchen, now washing out my bowl. I run over to her and she hands me my coat, which I pull over my uniform and then she hands me my umbrella, which I am about to open up.

“Eren, you know that you go outside and  _then_ open the umbrella, or will I have to tell you yet again?” She chuckles and I roll my eyes, walking out to the dull cloudy sky. Droplets of rain shower from the clouds as I  _then_ open up my umbrella and shield myself with it. She follows after me and we begin to walk away from our home.

“Can we stop by the convenience store?” I ask as we begin to walk into the rain, along the pavement to our enormous high school.

“Why?” She asks with a tilt of her head. Her red scarf dangles from her neck, her long black hair tucked tightly in.

“I want to get some candy.” I complain slightly, knowing she’d refuse.

“You’re going to get fat really quickly, you know.” She points out, and then adds with a playful smirk, “...So of course; no.”

“Ugh.” I whine as I pick up my pace, admiring the rainy scenery of the homes around me and the towering buildings on the horizon. Downtown Tokyo. I want to go there after school, visit my dad on his break. “Do you have practice at 2:00 pm?” I ask.

“No. Remember, I have Mondays off.” She sighs. “You’re so forgetful, Eren.”

“Be quiet. Anyway, I was thinking of visiting Dad while he’s on his break. We should go to downtown and see him together. I’m always going alone.” I pouted.

“Okay, sure. I can bring my team.”

“What?! The entire team?! No way!” I yelp.

“Might as well bring them. I’m the captain, anyway; I bet a good dinner in downtown would be nice. Plus, it’s almost our tournament.” She protests.

“Yeah, yeah, fine. Just don’t bring them to his office, okay?”

“Okay.” She says. A long silence dragged between us as we walked along the wet sidewalks, avoiding the many puddles scattered in the roads. A frown appears on my face as I continue to think about the dream. I felt my senses drift away from me again as my mind focuses on the dream. Why did I say, ‘I love you’ to him? Why did he return it? “Huh, we’re here.” Mia’s voice interrupts my thoughts, to my annoyance but relief.

Subconsciously, a large grin appears on my face as enthusiasm runs through me, resulting in a shiver when I think about that dream, and the man who’s name was supposedly Levi. Huh, he looks a lot like Mr. Ackerman, my math teacher.

“You look like you just got kissed, Eren.” Mia laughs.

“Eh?!” I flinch in alarm and whip around. “O-Of course not! I’m just excited for today.”

“About what?” She asks with a raise of her right eyebrow.

“Uh, just an exciting project in…” I hesitate for a moment. “...uh, math.”

“You said you hate math more than gym.” She protested.

“W-What? No…? Well, if I did say that, then now gym is my worst.”

“Did Mr. Ackerman praise you or something?” She jokes. 

"N-No!" I say with embarrassment, my face flushing red. We begin to walk to the school, and I decide to walk her to the gymnasium. Two second-years waited nearby. 

"Alright then. I'll see you in History." She waves and joins the girls, opening up the gymnasium and letting them run in with excitement. I turn away and walk to my first class of the day: math class. 

Instantly I start thinking of Mr. Ackerman.

He's a scary person, yeah - a simple stare could make the room go silent. Nobody dares to disobey him. And, to the girls  _and_  boys, he's the hottest teacher along with the youngest. Only twenty six. The third-year girls fall head-over-heels for that guy, even though he has the worst personality anywhere. No-homo, but, I would smash myself.

Suddenly my face flushes more shades of red at what I just thought.  _Eren, you pervert._ I think with embarrassment. I open up the door slowly and I see his eyes looking at the shining laptop. His fingers scatter across the keyboard swiftly, his legs crossed. He's wearing a simple white buttoned shirt and a pitch-black tie draping down his chest, along with a black leather jacket and black jeans. He looks up at me, to my surprise. I must have been staring. I glance away with a quiet apology and go to my desk.

"You're early today, Eren." He mutters. I'm the only one in his classroom right now beside himself. Usually nobody comes in before class starts. "Do you need anything?"

"N-No, Sir." I say quietly. "I just... woke up earlier today. I-Is it okay if I work on that project in here?" 

"Ah, okay." He responds. "Yes, it's fine." 

 _He's being more talkative today..._ I think.  _Wait, why am I noticing this?!_

I nod and I pull out my project. My hands slowly open up my notebook, where most of the calculations are written down. I continue to do the equations silently, occasionally looking up at Mr. Ackerman who looks blankly at his screen, typing frantically. I glance back down and continue my work until the bell rings and I put my project away. Students spill into the classroom, along with one of my good friends Sacha Blouse. She has brown hair that falls to her lower back, although she keeps it tied up in a thick, high ponytail. My clique teases her a lot about loving potatoes when she just ate a cooked potato at lunch.

"Hey, you're not late today!" She laughs.

"Yeah... I woke up early." I laugh quietly along with her. 

Levi raises from his desk after closing his laptop. "Quiet, everyone." He calls from the front of the room, making everyone drift off into silence. Sacha looks away and focuses her attention on Levi. I do as well as the class begins going into the lesson.

About twenty minutes go by as he goes on and on about some math term I still can't understand. His voice is dull and slow, making me want to fall asleep. I glance around at the other students around me. They also look tired and sleepy. I yawn inaudibly and rest my head on my desk, eyes drooping.

"Eren." His voice shakes me back up. It doesn't seem mad or irritated, it's calm and collected. Well, that's no different. It's always like that.

"Y-Yes, sir?!" I ask a bit too loudly.

"Don't fall asleep." He says firmly and turns back to the black chalkboard. I focus on him, my eyelids fighting not to droop over my face. How do the girls look so into this? Oh right. My eyes trail to his ass, and I make myself look away before I look like a pervert staring at his hot teacher's butt.

Suddenly I feel my phone vibrate. Crap, I forgot to put it in my locker. I look down and see some texts from my good childhood friend, Aiden. 

_Shit, why is he texting me now? Oh wait, he has study hall right now. Ugh, doesn't he understand that I have math?!_

I glance up and Mr. Ackerman and then quickly down at the texts.

 

** Aiden **

**hey i'm so bored rn because i finished everything already**

 

 

** Eren **

**wtf**   **man im in math atm**

** Aiden **

**well like ackerman barely pays attention to that stuff, well, when i'm there**

 

** Aiden **

**usually i'm staring at his ass when he does those long boring lessons lol. no homo. is that bad though?**

 

I can't help but grin at that text.

 

** Eren **

**no i do that all the time tbh it's hot af**  

** Eren **

**NO-HOMO...ok maybe some**

** Aiden **

**well we all know your not gay**

 

** Aiden **

**but super gay**

  
** Eren **

**stfu**

 

 

"Eren."

I look up. Oh shit. Oh shit. I smile sheepishly and ask. "Y-Yes, sir?"

"What are you doing?" He questions simply, making all the student's eyes glue onto me. I freeze and I say quietly.

"U-Uh, nothing, sir."

He looks a bit irritated. "Eren." He says slowly as he approaches me, then holds out his pale hand. "Give me your phone." 

I stare up at him with wide eyes of horror. He can't read those texts out loud! He noticed my eyes are pleading him not to read them out loud. I bite my lip with blush on my face, giving him the small phone slowly. He turns it off and walks back to his desk, setting it in his drawer. "S-Sorry, sir."

"Just meet me after class." He says coolly, to my surprise. He doesn't sound mad at all? My hands tremble and I feel them go cold as he glances back and his unemotional eyes meet with mine. I blush in more embarrassment and a almost inaudible stifled giggle erupts from some students.

 

  
 

I was sweating nervously as the kids talked loudly, strolling out of the room. I look up at him with fear as he hands me back my phone, which is still turned off. He sits down on the end on my desk, crossing his legs and stabilizing himself with the palm of his hand on my desk. I scoot back slightly and he looks down at me like a vulture. Did he read those? It didn't look like it...

"Why were you texting in my class, Eren?" He asks simply, although it makes him much more terrifying.

"S-Sorry, sir..." Is all I manage to sputter out.

He leans in intimidatingly, knowing it has an effect on me. "You never answered my question." His forehead almost rests on mine, causing me to stiffen up.

"I... I don't know." I say in almost a hushed whisper, sweat rolling down my back and face. He hesitates and then draws away, sighing.

"Fine." He eventually says, and he pauses for a moment. "Just don't do it again, alright? You have plenty of time to talk about how hot your teacher is."

_E-Eh?! He did read them!? And why the hell does he sound like that?_

"I-I'm sorry, I u-understand..." I murmur with embarrassment. He studies my blushing face and I notice the slightest hint of amusement in them. My eyes widen and I don't even realize I'm staring him right in his gray eyes.  **(idk if it's gray or not, i'm too lazy to squint to see the color of his iris tbh)**

Another pause.

"Dismissed." 

I nod and stand up as he continues to sit on my desk. I push in my chair and grab my things. Swiftly I walk past him, and to the door. 

_Let me get out of here. Let me get out of here._

"Oh, and Eren." He stops me, making me freeze and stare at the doorknob impatiently.

"Y-Yes, sir?" I ask.

"Have a nice day."


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited

My eyes continue to look at the sun drowning underneath the horizon, the cotton-candy pink clouds drifting away. Mia walks beside me as we enter the glittering city of downtown Tokyo. We know this place like the back of our hands. Beside Mia is her team. Sacha, Annabelle, Krista, Ymir, Hitch, Padra, and some other girls. I can't remember their names. Anyway, I brought along two of my friends, Aiden, Conner, and Jean. Aiden I knew since I was in kindergarten, and Connor since my first year of high school, along with Jean. According to Mia, she and I were going to visit our father and then she'd treat us all to a meal at a diner. 

My hands stuff themselves into the pockets of my dark green jacket, my body trembling. Damn, it's colder than I expected tonight. Conversations fly through my ears like birds and every flinch is an excuse for Jean's horrible flirting with Mia. Aiden and Conner are going on and on about a new manga they fanboy over. Mia, ignoring Jean's pickup lines, discusses things about the tournament with her team. Volleyball's a surprising sport, anyway. There's so many different strategies to it. (yes fam i must choose volleyball). 

However, I hang back behind the crowd and thought of math class. Well, Mr. Ackerman in general. It's normal for telling their student "have a nice day", but really, it's Mr. Ackerman. That guy barely speaks a word to a student or teacher alone, and having it be sort of a...compliment, I guess(?), it really made my heart skip a beat. And the tone of his voice was...what, happy ?

Shit... wait... am I...

"Holy shit, Eren!" Aiden snatches my arm and pulls me back. I stumble backwards and into Conner, seeing a honking car in front of me. "Stop dozing off. You almost got hit."

Mia's head whips to me. "Yeah, focus more..." She placed a hand on her forehead.

"I - I know!" I retort and look away with embarrassment. "Sorry. I was just thinking."

"Was it something Mr. Ackerman said to you? I heard you had to be held after class." Conner questions as he glanced over to me. 

"No, no..." I lie. 

"Okay. Well," Mia turned to everyone. "Eren and I are going to the doctor's office now. The diner is around the corner, so just go there. We'll meet with you guys soon, okay?" She waves and grabs my hand rather tightly with irritation, dragging me along.

"O-Ow! Let go of my hand!"

She lets go and shoves me a bit. "Let me say this one more time: be more careful. You almost died right in front of my eyes and everyone else's. What's up with you today, anyway? You've been acting so weird since this morning." 

"It's nothing, Mia." I grumble and pick up my pace to our dad's office building. She sighs in irritation and grabs my shoulder, pulling me around to face her.

"Tell me."

"F-Fine. I just had a dream that had Mr. Ackerman in it, and those Titans, okay? It's nothing that serious." I nearly shout. 

She raises an eyebrow. "Anything else?"

"Some people similar to your team, you, Aiden, and other people where in it, too. But it's nothing important, okay?" I sigh.

"Okay." She says more calmly. "Now let's go visit Father." Quickly she walks to the office building. We both stroll in, and the woman at the front desk recognizes me instantly.

"Here to visit Grisha, Eren?" She smiles. "Oh, and Mia's here too."

"Yes." I smile back.

"Well, actually..." She clicks the mouse next to her laptop. "Grisha is on a business trip to America right now."

E-Eh?!

I can feel nervous sweat trickle down my head. "O-Oh, yea. Well, pardon... but we'll be going now." I stutter out. I walk out and Mia trails behind me.

"Why is Dad on a business trip?" Mia asks, more to herself. My gaze focuses on the ground. 

"I... I don't know. Let's just get to the diner." I mumble, sprinting to the diner. 

"Hey, wait!" She calls after me and dashes behind. We reach it quickly and join everyone at the long table full of people. It's a pizza place, so they ordered two large pizzas for them all to share. I sit down and eat swiftly and quietly, while Jean eats like a horse. 

My eyes are dull. They trail over to the bar, where I notice a lot of commotion. An enormous cheering echoes across the place as more people crowd in. Laughter and applause makes my ears ring. 

"Hey, Mia..." Annabelle looks over to her with a worried expression. "My father wants me home. Thanks for the dinner." She says quietly, to my suspicion. My eyes glue onto her and I give her a glare, making Aiden look over and wave in front of my face.

"Don't glare, Eren." He says quietly and urgently as Mia nods and lets her saunter away. The door swings behind her and she disappears into the night.

Letting my skepticism get the best of me, I stand up without warning and dash after her, dodging the people who were entering the restaurant and bar. She turns down an alleyway as her piercing, icy blue eyes focus on something or someone near the back. I creep around the corner and she stands still, her long sleeved shirt gently brushing against her hips from the wind. My gaze narrows as she turns around and stares at me.

"Follow me." She says more softly.

"Why should I?" I question her, my hands trembling nervously.

"Just come. I wont hurt you." 

"F-Fine..." I said quietly.

I follow her into the darkness and her hand sneaks into the pocket of her tight black jeans, pulling something slightly as she ascends further into the shadows. Slowly I amble after her, my eyes glowing a timid glow. Two boys stand near a large dumpster, one leaning against the dumpster and another standing with an impatient expression. One with short blonde hair and small blue eyes wore the impatient expression. The other, leaning against the dumpster, has black(?) hair and dark brown eyes.

Oh, I know them. Bertolt and Rider, right? Annabelle hangs out with them most of the time. I thought.

"Finally, Annabelle." Rider huffs. "Oh, you got him?" A smirk perks up on his mouth as his eyes roll over my dark silhouette. 

"Yeah, he followed me." She replies casually. Bertolt sighs with exhaustion and stands up, keeping quiet. However, Reiner walks up to me and slams his hands on my shoulders, making my flinch and straighten up. He's muscular; I don't want him to beat me up. My eyes meet with his and I can feel sweat trickle down my cheek.

"Eren." He says slowly after hesitation, his eyes staring daggers straight into mine. "I know, you're scared. Please don't be. It's nothing bad. It's nothing wrong. I honestly don't have time to explain right now, so please, don't panic. Just remain calm."

My eyes widen slightly as something comes in contact with the back of my head. I fall onto my knees and blood falls from my head, down my neck and staining my hoodie. I stare at the ground in agitation and terror. Another flash of pain rushes through my body and my vision blurs out, the city lights becoming large glowing circles. My head makes contact with the ground and I let out the most frightening, high-pitched scream possible. 

 

 

 

My ears begin to ring as I hear a scream that burst through the voices. I was twiddling bottles and glasses and shakers around as people cheered me on. My facial expression was pretty dull, although I still got a lot of tips and slips of paper with a number combination on them, not to mention the continuing laughing and cheering. I can handle the noise. I get paid more for this, anyway. Including the tips, of course. 

Anyway. My movements stop and my head whips to the direction of where the sound came from. I know exactly who it is. 

Eren. 

I had recognized that scream, and usually it was annoying as hell; it made me want to throw my chair straight into his face. But this time, it made me want to save him. I pour down the drink to the customer's disappointment and started off through the doors. People complain and boo, but I don't care a bit. I burst through the doors and into the alleyway I heard him, and rush down. 

Eren's in danger, and I have to do something about that. 

I sprint down all the way to the dumpster and notice him being slung over Rider's shoulder while Annabelle and Bertolt look at me. The first thing I see about Eren is that he's unconscious, blood staining his mouth and hoodie, along with his hair. I stare in alarm and grip the glass, instantly beating up both of them without warning. Bertolt isn't that hard to fight, although Annabelle was. However, I got through them quickly. I note that Rider about to kick me but I throw the glass straight into his face, making it shatter and pierce his skin along with Eren's. I snatched Eren from his grasp and hold him against me with one arm, my other fist swinging into Rider's nose and then a harsh kick back into the dumpster. 

However, Reiner gets back up and slams his knee into my stomach. I let go of Eren and hold my stomach. I notice him about to aim for my crotch, so I swing to the side and kick him in the thighs from behind. With advantage I swung towards him and kicked his shins as well, making him fall to the ground. Annabelle has gotten back up and attempted to grab Eren, to my wrath. I swing in to punch her in the eye, but she grabs my wrist, slowing me down. However, I was more strong, which caused me to bruise under her eye gently. She yanks down my arm and throws me to the ground. I trip her quickly and then leap back up, kicking her repeatedly. By now, I have no care at all that she's only 15 or 16, while I'm 24. 

I slam my foot down onto her back and then grab her by the neck, choking her and making her grasp my wrists. I hold her high up, slightly with pride, but also so she can't do worse damage to my legs. Although, she does some; the tip of her foot makes contact with my skin.

Realizing Rider and Bertolt have gotten back up, I throw her into them and grab Eren, carrying him bridal style to what I noticed was a beer bottle. I throw it at them again and it makes a satisfying shatter, confusing them and making me flee to my house that was actually nearby. Eren's still bleeding, though; some of his blood has stained further down his hoodie. 

Shit, you ignorant brat... Please be okay.


End file.
